As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to these users is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may vary with respect to the type of information handled; the methods for handling the information; the methods for processing, storing or communicating the information; the amount of information processed, stored, or communicated; and the speed and efficiency with which the information is processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include or comprise a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Video and image processing have been increasing in importance in a variety of fields, including security, video conferencing, etc. At the same time, video capture devices have increased in sophistication, strength, and robustness, leading to a larger data processing load. Video processing in particular may be computationally intense when dealing with high-resolution, high frame rate video. This may lead to lag times when processing video streams, which can be problematic if the video processing application is security related. The computational intensity of certain video processing applications also may outpace the capabilities of typical computing systems such that larger, specialized systems are required.